La chica de la chaqueta
by The Shade Ghost
Summary: Una historia que ocurrió en un día lluvioso, algo que solía ocurrir en ese lugar desde hace dos años, ¿él amor puede encontrarse aun después de la tragedia de ese día? oneshot, si quieren saber más, lean.


*Autora con gorrito de cumpleaños*

Fic que hice con una de las historias de fantasmas que más me gusta, la pueden buscar en Internet, a lo mejor y ya la hayan leído, o visto alguna adaptación en la televisión.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a un Don Japonés que responde al nombre de Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation y Bandai.

Este fic se puede tomar como un AU.

**CAPITULO ÚNICO: LA CHICA DE LA CHAQUETA**

Ikki acababa de despedirse de su otouto, el cual iba a regresar a su universidad, como la carrera del chico solo estaba en otra ciudad, tuvo que emigrar, a parte de que por su trabajo, Ikki no pudo acompañarlo y teniendo que separarse, aunque tan siquiera el promedio de su hermano le dio derecho a una beca; los chicos no iban a verse hasta dentro de quince días, por lo que esa noche Ikki decidió ir a una disco si salía del trabajo temprano y no muy cansado, como pensaba que ocurriría por como se veían las cosa; había salido del suficiente humor como para ir a la disco esa noche del trabajo, por lo que se alisto para salir una vez regreso a su hogar, se puso unos jeans azul oscuro, una camisa azul marino con un fénix en la espalda, todo el que lo conocía le decía que él parecía ser un fénix; la disco a la que normalmente iba estaba en reparaciones hasta nuevo aviso, al parecer al dueño le dio por hacer algunas mejoras, por lo que tuvo que buscar otra que le pareciera conveniente en esos momentos.

Alrededor de las 11, empezó a llover a cantaros, cosa que no le agradó mucho a él, por que a parte de ir en moto, su chaqueta de cuero se estaba mojando, a la cual le tenía mucho cariño, ya que por lo que le había dicho su madre años antes de que falleciera, era de su padre, que al igual que él, era policía.

Se estacionó en un pequeño callejón, mientras se aseguraba que la motocicleta no se mojara (o al menos no mucho) y no fuera a ser robada vio la más hermosa visión que pudo haber visto: una chica de uno sesenta de estatura aproximadamente, rubia y ojos verdes grisáceos, blanca como leche, vestida de negro, blusa semi-transparente y de manga larga y una mini falda, su ropa era muy ligera y vaporea, y un pequeño bolso colgado de su hombro derecho y unos botines negros.

Estaba totalmente empapada, su maquillaje en esos momentos estaba corriendo, haciendo del rimel unas lagrimas negras que bajaban de sus ojos, se veía tan frágil y delicada, que sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio su chaqueta a ella para que se calentara un poco y con sus pulgares le ayudo a quitarse un poco de ese maquillaje escurrido, ella le sonrió tiernamente, tal y como lo haría un ángel.

Ambos chicos entraron a la disco, ya adentro, ella fue al baño para arreglarse el desastre que había ocasionado la lluvia en su rostro, cuando regreso al lado de Ikki, su rostro lucía limpio y muy hermoso, el maquillaje era tan tenue que parecía más ser una hada o un ángel, que una simple chica con maquillaje como las que había en el lugar, realmente varios chicos (ya sea que fueran a ligar o fueran con sus parejas) volteaban a ver a esa hermosa chica que iba con él chico del fénix, estuvieron hablando un largo rato, realmente Ikki se sentía otro, antes no le importaba cuan hermosa fuera la chica, sería prácticamente imposible hacerlo bailar, tendría que ser terqueado durante largo rato por la chica y por su propio hermano, pero a la simple mención de esta chica de _"¿bailamos?"_ mientras le tomaba con su fina mano la suya, no lo hizo dudar de levantarse y bailar largo rato con ella, de hecho, era como si siempre hubiese bailado esa música con ella, no importándoles el ambiente frío que empezaba a llenar el lugar.

—¿Sabes?, nunca he conocido una chica como tu —le dijo Ikki a la salida de la disco —, eres diferente a las demás chicas, creo que ya es algo tarde y será mejor que te lleve a tu casa ¿A dónde vives?.

—No te preocupes por mi Ikki —respondió ella calmadamente, al final de cuentas, ya se habían hecho amigos y ella era muy amable con él—, yo puedo irme sola hasta mi casa.

—Vamos Esmeralda, son la cinco de la mañana —intentó razonar con ella él chico, el cual tenía sus ojos fijos en los de la chica—. Lo más probable es que en tu casa estén muy preocupados por ti, será mejor que te lleve y después hablamos ¿te parece?... ¿no será que no me quieres decir por que no me soportas y no quieres que sepa donde vives?.

—Esta bien, aunque no es por eso que lo digo Ikki, eres muy amable conmigo, mi casa no esta lejos de aquí —la sonrisa que en esos momentos apareció en el rostro de la chica le apareció muy encantadora—, es a unas cinco calles de aquí, si quieres te voy diciendo.

Y así lo hicieron, fueron juntos hasta la casa de la chica, por lo que le había dicho, hay vivían sus padres, por lo que el chico se preocupo de que pudieran reñirla por llegar a esa hora, siendo que la disco no esta tan lejos y que al día siguiente era viernes, por lo que sabía también de la chica, le gusta mucho la carrera de psicología, y mencionó algo de una escuela, así que supuso que al día siguiente tendría que ir toda desvelada a la escuela, a parte de que tenía dos hermanos, él le había dicho que era policía, y la situación con su hermano, a parte de que es huérfano, ella le contesto que sabía de que hablaba, no le quiso preguntar en ese momento el por que lo decía, tal vez estuviera viviendo con uno de sus padres y un padrastro (por que ya sea que su madre o su padre hubiesen muerto) o por que los "padres" de los que ella le había hablado eran sus tíos, o primos mayores, o en definitiva, sus padres adoptivos.

Pensó que sería un tema difícil para ella tratarlo con alguien con quien apenas conoce, después de dejarla en su casa, y de regresar a su departamento, Ikki se dio cuenta de que su chaqueta se la había quedado la chica, pero al día siguiente no podría ir, tendría que esperar hasta el sábado, su día libre para poder ir por su chaqueta, a parte de que le daba una nueva oportunidad de volverla a ver.

Ya en la puerta de la casa de Esmeralda, Ikki toco el timbre, hasta que una señora de edad media y cabellera tan rubia como el de la chica le abrió la puerta a él.

—¿En que le puedo ayudar joven? —preguntó con algo de receló la mujer.

—Disculpe, señora, ¿esta Esmeralda? —le preguntó a la señora con educación, ya que suponía que era la madre de la chica.

—¿Qué clase de broma enferma es esta? —Preguntó furiosa la mujer, mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas —¿Quién es usted para venir aquí a preguntarme sobre mi hija?.

—Es que el jueves le preste mi chaqueta y la traje hasta aquí —contestó totalmente extrañado Ikki por la reacción de esta, ya que no veía el porque actuaría así ella.

—¡Eso es imposible! —entre lágrimas, la mujer no parecía estar de humor para hablar con respecto a su hija—, usted no pudo traer a mi hija este jueves… ¡por que en un accidente de motocicleta murió hace dos años!.

—No es posible eso señora —comentó Ikki totalmente sorprendido —, estoy seguro de que traje a una chica rubia este jueves aquí de nombre Esmeralda, de hecho, la chica se parece mucho a usted.

La señora entre lágrimas entró a su casa y después de unos segundos regresó con una fotografía familiar, donde se veía a ella, su esposo, de cabello gris y tez morena, siendo un poco más moreno de lo que es Ikki, y a sus tres hijos, siendo la mayor en la fotografía una chica, la cual Ikki reconoció como Esmeralda, después de la pregunta de la madre si era ella a la que decía haber llevado hasta esa casa, la cual se soltó a llorar al oír eso; ella le había dicho que su hija había ido con un chico a esa disco justamente en esa misma fecha dos años antes, pero que al parecer.

En la casa de la amiga donde se reunieron y partieron hacia la disco ese día habían metido drogas, él chico con el que iba en esos momentos estaba drogado y acabo estampándose contra la disco, justo en la pared exterior del baño de mujeres, el chico seguía vivo, aunque quedo paralítico de por vida y su hija murió en el accidente ya que el chico no había dejado que ella usara el casco ni protección de algún otro tipo, había muerto para el momento en que llego la ambulancia. Lo que la madre de la chica no sabia, es que esa no es la primera vez que alguien estaba seguro de ver a la chica cerca de esa disco, o que la disco se tornaba lúgubre por su presencia; y como prueba de lo que decía la señora, ella lo llevo a la tumba de su hija y sobre la pequeña lapida de mármol donde estaba escrito el nombre de la chica y la fecha tanto de su nacimiento como de su muerte, estaba la chaqueta de Ikki…


End file.
